Episode II and a Half
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: Okay, kinda weird. PLEASE R/R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY NOT AS FAR AWAY AS THE OTHERS......  
  
EPISODE II and a Half  
  
In a galaxy not so far from yours, on a planet much like earth, lives a freestyle Jedi, named Paavana Amidala. With the Clone Wars beginning,, Master Yoda and Master Windu have left the capital to find her. The planet was secretly and slowly being invaded, and all the Jedi were wary. Paavana knew their actions, but did nothing until she thought the time was right.  
  
Obi- Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker were also on Quidomijel to find the same Jedi, and old friend of Obe- Wan's. Another Jedi, Alis- Zien Caira was also there, getting information from spies...  
  
  
All six entered the same bar, at the same time. Obi- Wan bowed to Masters Yoda and Windu.  
  
"Masters," said Obi- Wan, Anakin following his lead.   
  
A dark- haired, blue- eyed girl walked up to them, carrying menus.  
  
"Table for-- oh my goodness! Master Yoda, Master Windu," she said, bowing.  
  
"Ah, Paavana, found you, we have," said Yoda.  
  
"Please sit. Have a drink."  
  
She showed them to a table.  
  
"We need your help," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"The Clone War began, it has," said Yoda.  
  
"We need as many Jedi as there are," said Master Windu.  
  
"I never completed my training. My master told me to stay here until either him or one of the other masters come to retrieve me," said Paavana.  
  
"You're very loyal and obedient," said Alis- Zien.  
  
"You listen to your master, even after his death," said Obi- Wan, looking sideways at Anakin.  
  
Paavana smiled. She showed them to a table, took their orders and whispered into Anakin's ear.  
  
"Congratulations. My sister just told me. I'm angry that I wasn't invited," said Paavana.  
  
She left to get their orders, as a small boy walked in, with a baby Wookie, and hugged her leg. She ruffled his brown hair.  
  
"Paavana!" he cried in happiness.  
  
"Hey Han, how's Chewy?"  
  
"He's okay. I brought the Mantiles this time, so we can play poker."  
  
"Okay, you go sit down, and I'll play."  
  
She smiled as the boy went and sat down at the bar, his best friend, Chewbacca beside him.  
  
"You play poker?" inquired an intrigued Obi- Wan.  
  
"I run a bar. When you run a bar, ya gotta know how to do certain things." She looked at Alis- Zien. "Not THOSE things."  
  
A milkshake glass floated behind the bar, ice cream and milk floating then flowing into it. Then it was blended, then put in front of Han, then another in front of Chewy.  
  
"Yet, finish your training, you must," said Yoda.  
  
"How, Master? I run this dump all day and all night, every day of the week, except Sundays and Wednesdays. Those are my mediation days."  
  
"Leave then, come back with us. Finish your training with us," said Windu.  
  
"Yes, Master Windu. I will, but right now, I have an appointment."  
  
She walked over to the bar, protruded a deck of cards, shuffled them, and gave Han five cards, Chewy five cards and herself five cars, as the Jedi gathered around them. After about ten minutes of bluffing, and trading in their cards, they began the betting. When the three had on their poker faces, they put their cards down.  
"Aw man! Me an' Chewy both have flushes and you gotta straight. So we tie."  
  
"Yup, that means you and Chewy get a free ice cream, in which you all ready have, and you split the Mantiles. Okay?"   
  
"Aghhh!" agreed Chewbacca.  
  
"Okay," said Han.  
  
She split up their winnings 50- 50 and gave them their share as the finished their milkshakes.  
  
"You're very good with children," said Anakin.  
  
"Yeah, they're my little boyfriends. Isn't that right, Han Solo?"  
  
"Yup./ Aggh!" said Chewbacca and Han at the same time.  
  
Han and Chewy hopped down and left, bidding Paavana goodbye.  
  
"Do you have anywhere comfortable to stay?" asked Paavana, concerned.  
  
"Our ships," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Oh! Those awful things! I'd much rather you stay with me. I have plenty of room. Please?"  
  
"Thanks goes to you, it does. We are grateful, we are. Stay with you, we will," said Yoda.  
  
Paavana smiled.  
  
"Great! Come, I'll show you where it is. Honaah! I'm going home!"  
  
"Okay," came the muffled reply.  
  
She led them down the street, to a mid- sized, but spacious house. She showed them to their rooms, and made them dinner.  
  
"After this, begin the end of you training, we will," said Yoda.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
When dinner was cleared off by the droids, Obi- Wan handed her a light saber. She was blindfolded, and a floating droid was placed in front of her.   
  
"Now, concentrate, what do you sense?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"I see nothing with my eyes, but with the force I see the target. I feel the light saber's steady handle, I hear the target moving side to side, and I smell.... dirty socks?"  
  
"It's the only thing I could find," said Anakin.  
  
"It's okay, just... an interesting object for her, it brings out her lovely features," said Alis- Zien.  
  
Paavana blocked the laser shots, left, right, spin, low right, high right, low left, all within five seconds.  
  
"Very good, very good, it is," said Yoda.  
  
"You say you never completed your training and yet, you could do the same as Master Kenobi."  
  
"Master?" She lifted up the sock. "Master Kenobi?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know?" said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Obi- Wan, I've been here for the past ten years. What do you think?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
That night, they talked.  
  
"Paavana, you are great enough to be a master yourself. Is that want you want? If so, it will mean leaving here, forever, and never looking back," uttered Master Windu.  
  
"Yes, that is what I've wanted for my entire existence."  
  
"Then it shall be."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Anakin, you're really cute. I just noticed that.  
  
"Thank you, Master..."  
  
"Paavana, I'm not a master yet, I still have the trials, and even then I don't want you to call me Master Amidala, because you might get me confused with my sister, and no one wants that."  
  
"Senator Amidala is your sister?" asked Obi- Wan.  
  
"Senator? Last I heard she was Queen of Naboo. She changes jobs more than I do."  
  
They talked for the rest of the night, until everyone went to bed. Paavana discussed everything with the masters, noticing that she was being watched, but not malevolently, but lovingly, so she paid no attention to it.  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but what do y'all think? Should I keep going? It gets SO much better, promise! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode II and a Half  
Ch 2  
  
  
She trained at night, much as she had when she was a Padawan learner. The masters worked her harder than they worked their own apprentices, past and present. After a month, they decided it was time to return to the Capital for the Senatorial Ball; that all Jedi, and Senators were invited to. When they arrived, a familiar face greeted the six Jedi.  
  
"Anakin!" said a short dark- haired girl.  
  
"Oh my--" began Paavana.  
  
"Paa-no! It can't be!"  
  
"Padme?!?!"  
  
"Paavana?"  
  
They hugged.  
  
"My dear sister, I heard you are now a Senator."  
  
"I am."  
  
"So, how goes the corrupt world of politics?"  
  
"It's not corrupt, and fine."  
  
"It is, if it weren't then the Republic could enforce their laws against slavery on my planet. It's terrible; I've seen their faces, Padme. Every day they pray that someone will save them from it. I know a child whose family owns slaves, and come to me crying when they shout at him for talking to their slaves nicely. It's terrible." Paavana sighed then laughed. "Another of our typical discussions, sister."  
  
Padme smiled.  
  
"Yes. I've missed them."  
  
"Then we shall have them, but not in front of others. We don't want it to become... ah... aggressive negotiating."  
  
Padme laughed.  
  
"Yes, you have the advantage, as you did when we were children."  
  
"Did I? You always had Sola and all I have was that Gungan who followed me around."  
  
"Yes, Jar Jar. He is here, you know. Now, let's get ready for tonight."  
  
"Oh no, please tell me you're joking,"  
  
Padme shook her head, and pulled Paavana inside.  
  
"Tonight? What's tonight?" asked Paavana as the door closed.  
  
The two sisters were escorted to Paavana's room. The room was bigger than her entire house on Quidomijel.  
  
"Come on, I have the perfect dress for you, laid out," said Padme, walking into the bedroom.  
  
"A dress?"  
  
Paavana followed her. It was a thin, sheer, red material, it was full length the back dropped to her lower back, and it came up around the neck at the top, showing much of her lower neck, and collar. There was thick material only at the chest and from the waist to mid- thigh. Paavana put on her shoes as her hair was curled into thin ringlets, and left it in a half bun, half pony tail. Padme wore her black dinner dress and had her hair in a tight bun. The closest druid handed Paavana a gold necklace with chains of gold plates dangling down with rubies encrusted in the plates. Paavana put it on. Padme and Paavana walked down to dinner together, Paavana stood straight, completely confident, as they entered the dinning room. Obi- Wan pretended not to notice, Anakin watched Padme, Master Windu, and Aliz- Zien stared at Paavana in shock, and Yoda smiled at the shocked Jedi.  
  
"Welcome, Senator, Master Amidala," said Yoda, still smiling at the Jedi.  
  
Paavana bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda. Umm, if I could ask... what is the matter with them?" asked Paavana.  
  
"Starting at you they are. Young Skywalker is watching your sister, he is."  
  
Paavana smiled and was about to sit down when Obi- Wan jumped up and pulled her chair out for her. Padme looked at her sister and smiled and nodded slightly. Paavana shook her head. During dinner, Yoda turned the discussion to the Jedi Code.   
  
"I think that love is overrated," said Alis- Zien.  
  
"I don't share your opinion, Master Caira. Love is rare, it a powerful emotion, and a fantastic experience," said Padme.  
  
Paavana listened to the conversation, but did not speak, only contemplated.  
  
"Marriage is a commitment, yet one has all ready made a commitment to the Jedi."  
  
"Thinking this over, are you, Young Amidala, nothing to say, have you?" Yoda asked Paavana.  
  
"I do. Love is a rare occurrence, and marriage is a special commitment, much like the commitment of becoming a Jedi. I don't believe in Jedi marrying--" began Paavana.  
  
"Ha!" interrupted Alis- Zien.  
  
"Marrying outside the Jedi, unless the one the Jedi marries both understands and accepts the Jedi ways. Jedi marrying Jedi is best, because both understand the duties of the other, because their duties are the same. I believe Jedi marring ones who could take care of themselves if something happens."  
  
"Insightful that is. Never before brought up, that point," said Yoda.  
  
"So, Paavana, you're saying that, say, a Padawan learner and whoever he loves, let's say that red- head apprentice, want to get married, you think that's okay? Preposterous! They'd never see each other!"  
  
"Not necessarily, when I was five, a sixteen year old apprentice walked in to ask Master Yoda something, and before he was a hundred stiines from the door, I voiced who it was, why he was coming, what his question was, and the answer. The second he walked through that door, I was in love. I know hard to imagine for a five year old, but if you remember, I was about fourteen in mentality when I was five. I'd see him everywhere I went. I even see him now, even though I don't love him like that anymore," said Paavana.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, I thought it had a point, but it didn't. I saw that coming."  
  
Yoda smiled.  
  
"Remember that. I do."  
  
Obi- Wan was shocked.  
  
"Oh my," was all he could manage.  
  
Paavana laughed.  
  
"I never could get rid of you," she said.  
  
"Qui- Gon pushed you two together, he did," said Yoda.  
  
"I don't think of you anymore than my brother, Obi- Wan."  
  
"And you my sister," said Obi- Wan, smiling at her.  
  
"Master Caira, why is it that you do not believe in love, or marriage?" asked Padme.  
  
"Senator, it is stated that Jedi are NOT to love. It was that way for our forefathers and theirs before them. It has been this way for thousands of years, why change it? Why now?" asked Ails- Zien.  
  
"Ideals have changed, Alis- Zien. Why not yours?" asked Paavana.  
  
"I sense sadness," said Anakin.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Nothing, I do not regret what I did. I had a choice, I chose to be a Jedi..."  
  
"Then I think you should agree, so no one should have to decide, as you did," said Paavana gently.  
  
Alis- Zien sighed in defeat.  
  
"You are right... your point is valid. I think YOU should have been a Senator."  
  
"Jedi ARE masters of Diplomacy, among other qualities."  
  
Paavana smiled. Yoda nodded.  
  
"Then discussed in the Council, it will be," said Yoda.  
  
They stood and entered the Ballroom, to see that Senators and other Jedi had all ready begun to arrive. At once, the Chancellor gravitated to Paavana.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Palpatine, the Chancellor.  
  
"Oh, I--" began Paavana.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine," said Padme.  
  
Palpatine led Paavana to the dance floor, and they danced.  
  
"So... Miss, who are you? I thought I knew everyone here."  
  
"Padme's sister, Paavana."  
  
"Such a beautiful. Yes, well..."  
  
Paavana stopped listening, it was all about politics anyway, but she felt a disturbance. Obi- Wan felt it too. He walked up to Paavana and the Chancellor.  
  
"May I cut in, Chancellor?" Obi- Wan asked.  
  
"Of course. I must chat with others anyway, Senator Binks!"  
  
The Chancellor walked away. Obi- Wan and Paavana danced.  
  
"Thank you Obi- Wan. I'm not a good dancer. I sensed a disturbance in the force. It was close; I don't know why it felt so strong or so close. Like it was right next to... me... I couldn't feel it until the Chancellor was dancing with me," whispered Paavana.  
  
"We must speak with the council at once."  
  
The two walked over to Masters Yoda and Windu.  
  
"Not having fun?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"I felt a disturbance in the force. As if it were covering its true intentions up, but I could feel it as it was very close to me. Obi- Wan and the Chancellor were the only ones near me and Obi- Wan felt it too," said Paavana quietly.  
  
"Felt it, too, I did. When the Chancellor walked by, I did," said Yoda.  
  
"Masters, pardon for interrupting, but the Chancellor's gone," said Obi- Wan.   
  
Paavana turned and looked around. The doors and windows closed, locked and were barricaded. Some screamed. Every Jedi activated Lightsabers all over the room. Anakin and Padme walked over.  
  
"What makes him think that this will stop us?" asked Anakin.  
  
"He doesn't, it just slows us down, giving him time," said Paavana.  
  
She grabbed a communicator from a guard.  
  
"Hey!" he objected, but she held up her hand and he backed off.  
  
"Landing pad? Give the Chancellor a small droid for his trip."  
  
"Which one?" came the reply.  
  
"RSD5."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She handed the communicator back to the guard.  
  
"You gave him a DROID? Why not just stop him?" demanded Padme.  
  
"We can't catch him now, we're going to track him. One of the droids in my room told me they all have tracking devices just in case. And since he now has one of those droids, we can track him," said Paavana as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.  
  
"Clever you are," said Yoda.  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
A/N: What do you think? This isn't that eventful, but I promise, it will get there! R/R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode II and a Half  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Master. I've got him on the radar," said Anakin.  
  
"All right, let's go," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Everybody here?" asked Paavana, now dressed in Jedi robes.  
  
"I'm coming," said Padme.  
  
"This is not a job for a Senator."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"All right. He's in the Dynosis System, let's go."  
  
Anakin and Padme sat at the controls.  
  
"All systems are a go," said Anakin.  
  
Paavana moved to the front.  
  
"No, Senator, you'd be better off with Master Kenobi, he needs comforting company."  
  
Padme glared at her sister, but got up and went to the back and Paavana took her place.  
  
"She hates that," said Anakin.  
  
"I know, but do you know how to get to the Dynosis System?"  
  
"If you gave me the co- ordinates."  
  
"I don't know either, so we'll have to put the heads of the best pilots with the Force to get there. Okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
The two switched on the engine, closed the doors, lifted off, and flew into space.  
  
"Ready to switch into Hyperdrive," said Anakin.  
  
"Cloak us first," said Alis- Zien.  
  
"No, we haven't enough power, go Anakin," said Paavana.  
  
Then there were lines of lights coming at them, and then they were in a completely different system, in the middle of an asteroid field. Paavana cloaked the star ship.  
  
"Look!" said Anakin.  
  
Everyone crowded around them, watching the radar.  
  
"He's in that general direction," said Paavana, pointing to the far right.  
  
Anakin turned the ship to the right, and they began to close in on the Chancellor. They closed in going behind the asteroid that the signal was coming from, was...  
  
"The droid? Damn! He figured out that we were tracking him!" said Alis- Zien.  
  
An alarm began to go off, and then it stopped. Paavana checked the systems. There was a sudden jolt of the entire ship.  
  
"Uh- oh, Anakin, the cloak's down. Okay, Jedi to the back. Padme I'm going to give you the most important job, as you don't think I can trust you, but I do. Stay here, and when I shout go, GO! Okay, get us back to Coruscant, okay?" ordered Paavana, taking charge.  
  
"You will always be the strategist I knew you to be," said Obi- Wan, as the Jedi ran to the back, Lightsabers in hand.   
  
Padme sat at the controls and sat there, ready for the signal. As the other ship attached to theirs, the Jedi activated their Lightsabers and stood, ready. The door opened and attack droids descended upon the ship. Laser shots were being fired at the Jedi left and right, center, up, and down. Paavana had at least ten attacking only her, she stepped forward and mutilated four of them, but the others were still on her. Obi- Wan came up and destroyed the remaining droids that were attacking her, and she cut off the head of the one behind him.   
  
"Obi- Wan, I am going to go on here and find the Chancellor, and bring him back to the Capital. I'll meet you there!" said Paavana.  
  
"You can't go by yourself," said Alis- Zien.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"No, I'm going with you. Anakin, follow Master Caira's instruction," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"All right. Anakin, when we're on board, tell Padme to go. All right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, Paavana," he replied.  
  
Obi- Wan and Paavana activated their Lightsabers, aware of everything going on around them, as they boarded the ship. They walked through the corridor of the semi- spacious ship. Obi- Wan closed the door and he and Paavana snuck up to the cockpit, but there was no one there. They searched the ship high and low, but no sign of any life forms. Obi- Wan looked at Paavana.  
  
"It's completely deserted minus a few droids."  
  
"I agree, let's get this thing back to the Capital," said Paavana sitting in the captain's chair.   
  
There was a message. She activated it. Palpatine stood in front of them, as a hologram.  
  
"I suspected you'd come after me, Jedi. I didn't know I would be discovered this early in the game. Yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I suggest you look at the clock in front of you, for that is how long you have to life; you have precisely, one hour to live. Good-bye, and let you die painfully," said Palpatine, the hologram message ending, and the old man disappearing.  
  
Paavana cursed and kicked the ship. She sat back down from her pacing, and landed the ship on the closest planet, Alderaan.  
  
"Requesting emergency landing," said Paavana.  
  
"State name, planet and business, please," came the reply.  
  
"Paavana Amidala, and Obi- Wan Kenobi, from Coruscant and to land so we don't get blown up, as our ship's on SELF- DESTRUCT!"  
  
"All right there's a desert at these co- ordinates."   
  
Numbers came up on the screen and she began to go toward them.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
She landed the ship, and they got out of there as fast as possible, with five minutes to go. They ran, but they could hear it start to rumble. 10, 9, 8. They were about 5 Stiines from it (About 4.5 feet). 5,4,3,2,1. Something blew up and Obi- Wan tackled Paavana and covered her as the entire ship blew up. As it did, the sound was so deafening; it forced him off of her, wounding him badly. She crawled to him, her body bruised and bloody, helped him up and the ship's fuel tank blew, throwing them about 100 Stiines. She dragged him further until she finally found someone to help them.   
  
"Excuse me, can you take us to the closest hospital?" asked Paavana.  
  
"Of course, help me get your friend in the speeder," said the woman.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Jedi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is he a Jedi?"  
  
"Both of us are."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The two women got in the speeder, and made haste toward the nearest city.  
  
"Well, we didn't expect to have this ship on self- destruct until we were in the ship and our original company had gone, with his apprentice, my sister, and another master. I have no master, he died ten years ago, long story, I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I understand. Here we are. My home. There is nothing open today, so we will have to make do."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Leia."  
  
"Thank you Leia, I'm Paavana, and that's Obi- Wan."  
  
Paavana and Leia picked up Obi- Wan and got him into her house.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll be pleased to meet him when he wakes up."  
  
Leia smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, he's a great friend."  
  
They put him in a bed, and Leia took off his robes, leaving only his pants on. They wrapped and tended to his wounds and then Leia wrapped and cared for Paavana's head wounds. For the next few days, Paavana spent almost every hour of the day, watching Obi- Wan, and trying to get a hold of Padme, or the other Jedi, but her communicator was broken. Leia wouldn't let her help around the house, so Paavana cooked dinner, then cleaned up afterward.  
  
"I don't believe in letting guests do any work," said Leia.  
  
"And I don't believe in being useless and lazy."  
  
Leia smiled. When Paavana was finished cleaning, she went into the room where Obi- Wan was, and kneeled next to him, on the floor, within a few minutes, she was sound asleep. About six in the morning, there was a loud moan that woke both Leia and Paavana. The lights in the house came on. Obi- Wan blinked, overcome with happiness, Paavana hugged him.  
  
"Obi- Wan! You're okay! I was so worried! You've been out for about three days!"  
  
"Ow! Where are we? The last thing I remember is feeling the need to protect you."  
  
Paavana smiled.  
  
"We're on Alderaan. This is Leia, she took us in and has taken care of both of us."  
  
Obi- Wan smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing," said Leia, smiling back.  
  
"I'm going to make breakfast, so you two just stay put," said Paavana.  
  
"No, I don't want you to cook, AGAIN. I hate making you work."  
  
"You're not, you're giving me a few days for fun."  
  
Leia smiled and turned to Obi- Wan who was watching after her, smiling.  
  
"She's stubborn, and a terrific cook," said Leia.  
  
"I know she's stubborn, but I haven't had the privilege to eat her food," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Leia laughed knowingly.  
  
"You love her."  
  
"No! No, I don't... it's that obvious?"  
  
"She doesn't notice, but she's been giving you the same look you gave her when you woke up. She's been in here every minute of the day. She'd quickly cook, clean up, then eat as fast as she possibly could, just so she could get back in here to be with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes--"   
  
"Yes what?" asked Paavana coming in with a tray of breakfast foods for the three of them.  
  
"That you cook," lied Leia.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going in today to get a message back to the others. I best get going. Leia do you think you can control him?" asked Paavana, smiling.  
  
"I think I can manage."  
  
"All right, I'll be back in an hour at the most. Take care of her Obi- Wan."  
  
"I will," said the master Jedi.  
  
Paavana left.  
  
"That's the first time she's smiled since she got here," said Leia.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Paavana walked into the government building.  
  
"I need to get a message to the Jedi Council," said Paavana.  
  
"Name?" asked the receptionist  
  
"Paavana Amidala. My friend and I are here and our communicators were damaged in the... er... landing."  
  
"All right, DROID! Take this... Jedi to the communications room."  
  
A droid approached her and led her to a large room, and showed her to an empty station.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
She got through on her first try to the council, who were busy talking to a number of people.  
  
"A message, is it?" came Yoda's voice, then body.   
  
"Master Yoda," said Paavana, bowing.  
  
"Paavana!" she heard Anakin's voice.  
  
"We are all right. The ship we were on was set on self- destruct. The Chancellor got away. He's not on Alderaan, the planet that Obi- Wan and I are on. I've asked. Obi- Wan was unconscious until this morning. He's fine and our new companion is taking care of him. I am about to return to them, after speaking with you. We have no way of getting home, there are no ships other than the destroyed one we landed here in."  
  
"Yes, send someone with a ship, we will," said Yoda.  
  
Paavana bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Yoda nodded.  
  
"Yes, and the council has discussed the topic from last week," said Master Windu.  
  
"It has?"  
  
"Yes, and we've decided for it. Your insightfulness made it all possible."  
  
Paavana bowed again.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Masters."  
  
Paavana quickly got back to Leia's and she found Obi- Wan asleep. That night, she sat on the rail of the balcony, looking up at the stars.  
  
"They're for the Jedi's marrying. They discussed it, and agreed with Padme and me. And they're sending someone to get us and take us back."  
  
"Good, my strength is returning quickly," said Obi- Wan, sitting next to her.  
  
Obi- Wan and Paavana looked into one another's eyes, and moved in closer. They kissed. She put her hand on his cheek and his hand on hers. Leia walked out, then turned quickly and left. They pulled away as the felt her coming.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, slightly red in the face.  
  
They decided silently that it was time for bed, and they both went to their separate rooms.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? R/R!!! Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode II and a Half.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning was market day, and the day of the festival, and Paavana opted to go grocery shopping for Leia.  
  
"Leia, I'll go. We owe you so much, this is the least I can do," insisted Paavana.  
  
"No--"  
  
"Do I have to use the mind trick on you?"  
  
Leia sighed.  
  
"Fine. The people here are wary of strangers, come with me."  
  
Leia gave Paavana a forest green, skirt, stitched with leather, and a top the same way as the skirt, and she put them on. Leia did her own hair in two buns on either side of her head, over her ears. Paavana braided the front of her hair and pulled it back, letting her waist- length brown hair fall around her instead of having it up. Obi- Wan walked in, and pretended not to be stunned. He handed her her Lightsaber, as Leia put a leather belt around her waist. Paavana put her Lightsaber in her belt.  
  
"Do you have a list?"  
  
"Yes, here."  
  
Leia handed her the list.  
  
"All right, I'm off."  
  
Paavana walked out with a basket on her left arm. She walked to the market, getting Anders (onion- like things ), Kaberries (similar to raspberries), oggs (egg- like), other fruits and legumes, and some Dudan meat.  
  
"Will Republic credits do?"  
  
"No! Money!" said the merchant angrily.  
  
"Republic credits will do fine," said Paavana, waving her hand slightly.  
  
"Republic credits will do fine."  
  
Paavana nodded, paid him the credits and moved on. Obi- Wan came up to her.  
  
"How goes shopping?" he asked.  
  
He picked up an apple- type fruit and was about to take a bite of it, when Paavana snatched it from him, and put it in her basket. She took a few more and put those in the basket also.  
  
"Don't do that! I'll end up buying more than we need."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He put one arm around her waist. She bought the groceries then took them back to Leia's house, put them away and the three went down to the festival down the street.   
  
"Let's dance," said Leia.  
  
"I don't know how," said Paavana.  
  
"Trust the Force, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"  
  
Paavana sighed, she couldn't fight this; Leia pulled her into the crown and they began to dance. Right hand on right hand, half circle, clap, half circle, clap, men pick up women, spin them in the air, step- slide to the right side of the partner, step- slide to the right of the partner. The women tap their feet, then tap dance around the men. Obi- Wan joined in with Paavana, they repeated this several times. When the music stopped and a new tune began to play, Obi- Wan was pushed out of the way and someone else took his place, and some other girl danced with Obi- Wan.  
  
"Anakin!" said Paavana.  
  
She took his hand, put her other hand on his shoulder, and his other hand on her waist. The quickly began dancing around in smaller circles, making one big one.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Dizzy, but that's all right. When did you get here?"  
  
"A while ago. We saw you in the market. Padme didn't recognize you, but I did."  
  
"She's here too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look! Obi- Wan's dancing with Leia, our new friend."  
  
Leia and Paavana switched partners.  
  
They stopped dancing and joined the others. Padme was looking at the jewelry.  
  
"How about this?" asked Padme, holding up a necklace comprised of turquoise stones.  
  
"It would look beautiful on you," said Paavana.  
  
"It is beautiful. Paavana, your sister was just telling me, that a special day is coming," said Leia.  
  
Paavana looked at them, slightly confused, then she knew their thoughts.  
  
"No, Padme, you know that we're not to have possessions. Don't try to get me anything AGAIN this year. And yes, it will be my birthday next week."  
  
"And how old will you be?" asked Alis- Zien.  
  
"It's not polite to ask a lady her age."  
  
Obi- Wan smiled.  
  
"All right."  
  
"That's not funny! I am so a lady! Just because I can kick your butt with a light saber doesn't mean I'm not a lady!"  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
"You needn't SAY anything. Your thoughts betray you."  
  
Alis- Zien looked at the ground, but then his eyes rose to look at her. Obi- Wan got uncomfortable, and handed Paavana something.  
  
"For you, my lady," he said, smiling.  
  
Paavana smiled at him and took the bright red flower. She put it in her hair, behind her right ear.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Alis- Zien smiled. He could sense Obi- Wan's love, as he had Anakin's love for Padme. That night, Alis- Zien, Padme, and Anakin stayed with Leia along with Paavana and Obi- Wan.  
  
"I REALLY appreciate you allowing us to stay here for the night," said Padme.  
  
"Of course, any friends of Paavana's and Obi- Wan's are friends of mine," said Leia, kindly.  
  
Padme smiled.  
  
"If not for you, we would have lost two great friends and allies, for that, I thank you."  
  
"Not to mention a sister and a sort of father- in- law," Paavana whispered to Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi- Wan snickered. Padme glared at them.  
  
"Well, I just couldn't leave them, they would have died. Protecting one another, as it turns out," said Leia, ignoring Paavana.  
  
"Yes, and I still haven't thanked you enough for that."  
  
Padme was still glaring at her sister.  
  
"I didn't think Jedi were supposed to be so sarcastic," said Padme.  
  
"I'm not. I was telling Leia that I can't thank her enough for saving us," said Paavana, ignoring her sister's actual meaning.  
  
"I know you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes I-Alis- Zien, Anakin, Obi- Wan, do you feel that?"  
  
"I do. They're right outside," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Padme, Leia, find someway to get us off this planet. They know we're here. Go!"  
  
Paavana, Obi- Wan, Alis- Zien, and Anakin activated their Lightsabers, and Leia and Padme ran out back. The four Jedi walked out to find that the streets were lined with droids. The droids attacked. There were hundreds of them, against four Jedi. They blocked every shot at them; one was missed and hit Paavana in the shoulder.  
  
"Where ARE they?!?!"  
  
Leia and Padme found a small ship for the six of them. They got inside, and Padme went to the controls, and tried to start it up. It would start, she tried several times and it finally started. They flew over to the Jedi who were now completely surrounded. The hatch opened.   
  
"Jump!" shouted Leia.  
  
Obi- Wan, then Anakin, then Alis- Zien, jumped in, then Paavana jumped on a droid's head and was pulled into the star ship, and they took off. Leia sat Paavana down (against her will) and tended to her shoulder.  
  
"It's fine!"  
  
"Liar. You just got shot, how can it be fine?"  
  
Paavana sighed.  
  
"You know it's too dangerous for you to return."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yes, you've known that since you signed up for the rebellion, haven't you?"  
  
Leia nodded.   
  
"Yes. The war is so much more real on Alderaan."  
  
Anakin took Padme's place at the controls.  
  
"I hope, that if I have a daughter, she's a combination of the two of you. Which is about the same thing. Brave, beautiful, strong, willing to do anything for her cause, and determined. But, not too much like you, Paavana. I want her to like politics, and not be so sarcastic."  
  
"I don't hate anything, and I'm only sarcastic around you. Ask Obi- Wan."  
  
Padme looked over at the Jedi master, who nodded.  
  
"It's true, she's solemn around everyone else," he replied.  
  
"I'm not solemn," she grumbled, jokingly.  
  
Padme smiled and hugged her sister. Paavana hugged her with one arm, and made a face over her shoulder, like she was being embraced too tightly. Obi- Wan and Alis- Zien had to suppress their laughter, and Leia kicked Paavana's foot gently. Within a few hours they were at the Jedi Headquarters on Coruscant. 


End file.
